boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
King of Norway
"King of Norway" is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 53rd episode overall. It was written by Steve Kornacki and helmed by regular director Ed Bianchi. It first aired on October 5th, 2014 Plot Synopsis Appearances First Appearances Deaths #Pat Halligan - Killed by Commodore's men. (1897) # At least two unnamed Maranzano's men during the shooting on their boss. # An unnamed barman during the attack on Nucky and Maranzano. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden #Shea Whigham as Elias "Eli" Thompson #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse (credit only) #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson (credit only) #Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring # Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky # Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone # Boris McGiver as Sheriff Peter Lindsay, 1897 # Joyce Van Patten as Mae Zeller # Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio # John Ellison Conlee as Commodore Louis Kaestner, 1897 # Byron Jennings as Dr. Cotton # Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland # Marc Pickering as Enoch Thompson, 1897 # Travis Tope as Tommy Darmody # Giampiero Judica as Salvatore Maranzano # Louis Cancelmi as Mike D'Angelo # Christiane Seidel as Sigrid Mueller # Michael Countryman as Frank Wilson # Paul Calderon as Arquimedes # Maya Kazan as Mabel Jeffries, 1897 # John C. Vennema as Lawrence Conors # Danny McCarthy as Pat Halligan, 1897 # Shae D'Lyn as Carolyn Rothstein Co-starring # James Campbell as [[]] # Joe Caniano as Jake Guzik # Erica Fae as Charlotte # Hunter Foster as [[]] # Lee Godart as Maxime Ronis # Stephen Hill as [[]] # Ryan Johnson as [[]] # Bethany Kay as Margery # Eva Grace Kellner as [[]] # Nathan Klau as [[]] # Jordan Lage as [[]] # Mike Massimino as [[]] # Burke Moses as Mr. Jeffries # Blair Sams as Mrs. Lindsay # Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson # Nick Sullivan as [[]] # Christina Toth as [[]] # Noah Unger as Chester # Michael Winther as [[]] Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #Jonathan Freeman, A.S.C. - Director of Photography #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Co-Producer #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #Brad Carpenter - Producer #Rick Yorn - Producer #Allen Coulter - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Eugene Kelly - Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorsese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Steve Kornacki - Writer #Ed Bianchi - Director Closing credits #Chris Place - Stunt Coordinator #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Jessica Pollini - Second AD #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #John Flavin - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Cristine Chambers - Co-Producer #Riccardo DiLoreto - Staff Writer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Videos File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Episode 5 Preview (HBO) Reception Memorable Quotes References External Links *"King of Norway" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 5 on Wikipedia *"King of Norway" on IMDb